


Call Me

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Talk, Voice Kink, camsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been on Australia for half a year. His life in there is good but he still misses his life back in Japan, mainly a certain person with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>So he suggests a practical solution.</p><p>Technology is amazing, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Of course he is not this excited for a skype call.

Of course he has not waited for a skype call all week.

And of course he is not nervous for a skype call.

It’s been half a year since Rin Matsuoka moved back to Australia in hopes of becoming a professional swimmer, like he has dreamt since forever. It’s been fun, hard, and enjoyable most of the time, but he still misses his life in Japan once in a while.

And of course he does, being the only Japanese guy in the whole city – and no, **of course** he isn’t exaggerating – but he knows that all of this is meant to be. It’s just a little hardship before getting what he wants with all his might.

But back to what’s been troubling Rin’s mind for the hours—wait, no, of course it hasn’t been troubling him, that’s just absurd. Anyways, what is going to happen any time soon it’s that his laptop will begin to sound with the all known _pop_ it often does whenever someone sends him a message.

Technology is amazing, even if there’s a whole ocean between him and his friends, he still can talk to them just like that. In fact, the other day he talked with Rei about how well the four-eyes is doing with his training on other type of strokes. He’s doing alright, by the way. And the day before that, he talked with Makoto about his life in Tokyo. Makoto said Haru said “Hi” but he almost doubts it was any true.

The redhead is resting on the bed, with his arms under his head. The laptop is patiently sitting on the desk at the other side of the room. The Skype is open but his status is Invisible because he doesn’t want anyone to know that he’s online because it would make everything difficult.

His attention is attracted when a _pop!_ sounds. Red eyes look at the laptop and he can see the little red circle at the left of the screen, announcing that he indeed just received a message.

“About fucking time” Rin says with a grunt as he gets up from bed, walking to the desk and sitting on the comfy leather chair in front of it. He opens the message with a tap on the touchpad of the laptop.

_Sousuke says:_

_< <hello, how r u>>_

There he is. With his horrible English internet grammar and all.

_Rin says:_

_Please stop that, you don’t even know English_

_Sousuke says:_

_I’m just trying to communicate with you in your now mother Australian language_

He’s back to Japanese, thankfully, but he’s still a smart-mouth jerk.

_Rin says:_

_Are we doing this or what?_

_Sousuke says:_

_So rushy of you. Did you miss me that much?_

That question actually makes Rin clench his teeth.

This almighty asshole of a jerk is Sousuke, his best friend since Elementary School. But things changed a little before Rin’s parting away.

The night before taking the plane to Australia, Rin was at his family’s house on Iwatobi when Sousuke sent him a text asking if they could talk. The text said it was urgent and important and that weirded out Rin. If it was so urgent and important, why didn’t Sousuke just call? But instead of asking that, the redhead agreed and set up an hour and a place the meet.

They met on a park. It was dark but the moon and the stars were trying their best to shine. The cool wind was softly blowing and it had a light scent of flowery spring. The trees seemed to dance thanks to the air, making their leaves to do that relaxing sound tingle on Rin’s ears.

Rin had thought at that moment that that would be the perfect scene for someone to confess their love.

Things got strange the moment he placed his red eyes on Sousuke’s figure.

The taller man had a serious face, that face he presented every time he was about to swim. His hands deep inside of his jeans’ pocket and reclining his weight on a foot every now and then. If Rin knew better, he would almost swear that Sousuke looked nervous.

And then the dark-haired said it.

_“I love you”_

He said with his deep voice.

_“I’ve loved you since long ago, actually”_

Not even a “hello, thanks for coming” first, nothing like that.

_“And you going to Australia… well, obviously I’m happy for you, but I just wanted to tell you this before, so…”_

Rin remembers how his throat got dry and tight at that moment. It was so sudden, all of this situation was so sudden. Rin didn’t know how to feel about it, it was a mix of tons of emotions but he definitely recognized one.

Angry.

He was angry because Sousuke had waited so long to confess his damn feelings and he was angry at himself for not having the guts to do it before. He was so angry he wanted to punch Sousuke who now was dead silent.

But instead of that Rin started crying.

Sousuke gasped and attempted to put his hands over Rin’s shoulders but stopped. The redhead closed his eyes feeling the hot tears falling all the way down his cheeks.

 _“Rin, why are you crying? I didn’t—“_ Sousuke’s voice sounded so confused.

 _“I’m not crying!”_ but of course Rin knew that Sousuke could easily see the wet trails on his face _“You fucking idiot, waiting until the last moment to say this shit. What are you? Some kind of tragic character on a romance novel?”_

That last question actually made the taller man laugh a little.

 _“Is this your way of saying that you love me too?”_ he asked with that smug smile of his.

_“Fucking shut up, asshole”_

At that night, Rin gave his first kiss to Sousuke, and Sousuke gave his to him.

They promised to try it out. Technology is amazing after all. If their friendship survived their first separation, then their relationship could survive this second one as well.

Of course it wasn’t easy, much less because all on Rin’s head was Sousuke this and Sousuke that. The redhead so wanted to kiss those lips that he just tasted once and felt like having a withdrawal because of it.

_Sousuke says:_

_Rin?_

Rin blinks twice and stares at the screen. Fuck, he had daydreamed too much.

_Rin says:_

_Yes, I’m here_

_Sousuke says:_

_Wanna make the honors?_

Rin reads and his eyes diverts from the screen to the side. Next to his laptop rests some headphones, they are that kind of big ones, perfect to hear music and ignore the rest of the world, and they have an integrated little microphone on the cord, similar to the ones you would find on a hands-free earphones for cell phones. He takes them and puts them on, connecting them to the laptop.

It would be the first time of them calling each other.

With a sigh, Rin clicks on the calling option and feels tempted to select the “just audio” option, but he knows Sousuke well enough to be sure that the jerk would tease him about it. And besides, **of course he isn’t nervous or anything**.

He taps his finger again and immediately the calling sound plays in his ears through the headphones. Crap, he didn’t check himself on the mirror befo—

“Hello, Rin”

A deep voice sounds in his ears and makes his heart stop for a second. In the screen, Sousuke’s face can be clearly seen. He’s smiling that smug smile of his and the teal eyes are watching directly to Rin’s image on his own screen.

“Hello” Rin says after clearing his throat and passing a hand through the red threads on his head.

“What are you wearing?”

Rin almost chokes at the question.

“What the fuck, Sousuke? We just started to talk” the redhead accommodates himself with his knees close to his chest.

“I’m asking because it’s leopard print” the dark-haired explains while pointing to the screen, probably touching Rin’s image.

Leopard print? Oh, right, his pajamas. Rin looks down to his clothes.

“It’s my pajamas, why? You’ve seen me in pajamas before”

“Not on leopard print pajamas, tho” he chuckles.

The redhead closely watches Sousuke’s image on the screen. It seems he’s sitting down on the bed with his back against the wall, surely with the laptop over his lap. His earphones are the kind that are small and insert themselves on the ears. He’s also wearing pajamas, they are striped with blue and white.

“You are the one to talk” Rin says with a smirk “Your pajamas are ridiculous”

“You’re the one who looks out of a porno”

“The fuck you talking about?” Rin can feel his cheeks slightly burning.

“Only porn-stars wear animal prints, I thought it was common knowledge”

Sousuke has always been like this, he loves to tease everyone and act cool in front of everyone, but Rin knows he’s actually really sentimental. In fact, the redhead suspects Sousuke is teasing him like that because he’s just as nervous as he is—wait, no, Rin **isn’t** nervous, ok?

But anyways, Sousuke should have a spoon of his own medicine, shouldn’t he?

“You wish I’d be a porn-star” Rin replies with a smug smile “So I would give you a show, wouldn’t I?”

Rin has to stop himself from laughing when he notices Sousuke gulping hard and widening his eyes.

“I guess” it’s everything the dark-haired answers, but Rin can hear the tremble on his voice “That’s what porn-stars do”

“You would have to pay me, tho” he slowly opens his legs, placing his arms between them “‘Cause this wouldn’t be a free show”

“How much would you charge?”

“For you?” the redhead cocks his head and waits a little before answering the question, to give Sousuke a sense of anticipation “A shit ton of money, of course, you jerk”

Rin starts to laugh loudly at his own joke, closing his legs and his eyes. He would love to see Sousuke’s face but he’s too busy laughing.

“I would pay it”

His laughing stops the moment the deep voice sounds against his ear, on a whisper, almost making him fall from the chair. Rin opens his eyes to look at the screen. He’s received by a pair of teal eyes looking at him directly with a serious face and – if Rin’s eyes don’t trick him – a slight blush of red on both cheeks.

“What?” Rin asks even though he already knows the answer.

“I would pay it” the other repeats “The show, I would pay it to watch you”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Rin closes his legs even more, placing his hands over the knees. The burning sensation on his face comes back again and it gets worse when Rin can’t move his eyes off the teal irises watching him.

“Oh” is everything the swimmer can reply at the moment. Why is he feeling like this so suddenly?

“You probably would think I’m some kind of pervert, though, coming to watch you every week. But I would not be able to stop, I would work to spend my money on you”

Rin can’t help burying half his face on his knees, but his red eyes still staring at the screen. He sees Sousuke’s lips moving but his voice is close to his ears, bringing a shudder down his back and making him feel something tight it his gut. It’s kind of the same of what he felt back at the park when Sousuke confessed his love to him.

“I would only hope for you to notice me” Sousuke continues to talk “Hoping for you to fall in love with me”

Is he trying to be romantic? It seems so. But it’s kind of funny how he can only do it on a “what if” situation, and it’s also funny how it **almost** sounds like dirty talking. But then again, Sousuke’s voice by itself is dirty.

“I would notice you” Rin finally speaks, resting his chin over one knee “Because you would be the idiot spending tons of money on me”

Sousuke chuckles and it rings on Rin’s ears ,“I guess” he says.

And then both of them go silent, both staring at their respecting screens. It’s a little awkward since they aren’t seeing each other’s eyes because they aren’t looking at the camera, but Rin knows that it’s because Sousuke is trying to memorize his face the best he can.

“I miss you” Sousuke finally confesses and Rin feels his heart mildly accelerating.

“I miss you, too” the redhead says with a soft voice that he hopes the other is able to hear, because no way in hell he’s repeating that.

“Sometimes I think about that night at the park” he rests his head on the wall behind him “And I regret that I didn’t say nothing until then. If I had, I could have kissed you a lot more”

The swimmer unconsciously licks his lips at the thought. He sometimes dreams of kissing Sousuke and when he wakes up, he always feels bad because he knows it’s pretty much impossible to do so in the near future.

When he was on Middle School in Australia, he was able to travel back to Japan on every vacation, but college is a whole other deal so he has a record to maintain.

“That doesn’t matter now” Rin says, wanting to comfort his idiot of a boyfriend “The past is in the past, let’s enjoy the present now”

Sousuke stays quiet for a moment and the laughs.

“No doubts you’re the romantic one from the two of us” he says and Rin feels suddenly bothered.

“Shut up”

“To be honest, I was kind of nervous about this call. But I’m glad you decided to offer the option”

It indeed was Rin’s idea to try it out. He had offered it because he was missing to hear Sousuke’s voice. What he didn’t know at the moment is how alluring that deep voice would sound against his ears.

“Rin” Sousuke calls him when he doesn’t reply.

His name almost sounds like a praying on Sousuke’s voice. But it isn’t at all something holy, his name sounds like a sin. As if Sousuke’s voice is something dark, something to be afraid of because it could pull you down to the dark pits of temptation. But temptation for what? Is what Rin wonders, closing his eyes and letting a sigh escape from his lips.

“Rin” the dark-haired insists “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing” he keeps his eyes closed because he knows that if he opens them, everything will go to shit “Just keep talking”

He knows for sure that he’s sentencing himself to death, but he doesn’t care that much at this moment.

“Keep talking?” Rin hears through his headphones and he imagines Sousuke’s confused face “If you ask it like that… it’s feels weird” he sounds nervous.

“I want to hear your voice, that’s all” the redhead hugs his legs.

“Oh, ok. I guess. Uhm, I don’t know what to say”

“Describe how a date would go” he guesses Sousuke has skills to talk about scenarios.

“Sounds easy enough” he clears his throat before beginning and moves a little, Rin concludes that he’s sitting in a better position.

“Alright” Sousuke begins “I would go to Australia to visit you for a weekend, maybe for a competition. You live alone, so I bet you would ask me to stay in your place instead of a hotel, which of course I would accept because I didn’t travel across the fucking ocean to sleep far from you”

Rin laughs a little. Still with closed eyes, he can imagine all the scenes from the narration like a movie inside his head.

“You would have the whole weekend planned because that’s how you are. Surely we would go the beach and eat fish. I don’t know what kind of fishes are there, tho…” once again, Sousuke clears his throat “You would insist on going swimming so we would go, but you still would insist on me not doing it ‘too hard’ because of my shoulder”

Rin’s guts sting a little at the mention of the shoulder. Sousuke continues to go to rehabilitation for it but the idea of his boyfriend not swimming anymore still hurts him, not because he’s a selfish asshole, but because he knows how important swimming is for the dark-haired.

“After spending the whole day outside, we would go back to your place” he stops for a little and Rin wonders if it’s because he’s watching the room through the screen, just noticing it “I see you have a big bed”

Finally the red eyes opens and find Sousuke looking at him with a serious face.

“I guess it is big” Rin replies “I was tired of the small ones at Samezuka”

“Big enough for the two of us?”

Rin doesn’t reply immediately. Sousuke is actually asking for permission to continue this talking, giving the redhead the option to stop this and continue with something else.

He would be lying if he says he wasn’t expecting this at all.

Technology is amazing.

“Yes” Rin’s voice sounds raspy to his surprise “Big enough for the two of us”

“So we could sleep together” Sousuke moves a little in his place and his eyes look momentarily to the side. Maybe he’s checking if the door is closed.

“We could do that” he doesn’t realize at what moment his face gets a little closer to the screen.

“Or something else?” Sousuke’s eyebrow arches slightly.

“It’s a bed, what else could we do?” of course he knows what else they could do, but he wants Sousuke to say it.

“You really don’t know?” Sousuke chuckles because of course he knows that Rin is faking it “It’s ok, I could show you”

“How would you do it?”

“I would probably laugh at you for your porno-star pajamas first, though”

“You asshole”

“But then I would tell you that you look good in them” he stays silent for a moment and then continues talking “Could you, if you want, stand up?” Rin guesses his face reflects confusion because then Sousuke explains “I wanna see how you look”

Pushing back the chair, Rin stands up, feeling the cold floor under his naked feet. His pajamas consist of two pieces, a shirt with a hoodie – that he’s currently using – and pants, both with leopard print. He’s wearing the shirt open with a black t-shirt under it. Being honest, Rin loves animal prints but in Japan it’s kind of weird for men to wear them, unlike Australia that it’s a little more liberal in that theme.

“Get a little far from the camera, so I can see you better” Sousuke requests.

“I’ll have to stop wearing the headphones”

“It’s ok, it’s just a moment”

So Rin removes the headphones and places them on the desk, next to the laptop, and takes a few steps back. He puts his hands on his waist and looks at Sousuke, who is also looking at him with his chin resting on a hand, his fingers partially covering his lips. After a moment, the dark-haired makes a signal for Rin to turn around and so the redhead does, feeling a little ridiculous for doing so. When he faces the screen again, he sees Sousuke’s lips moving a little, surely because he’s saying something. This asshole, forgetting that Rin can’t hear him.

Thinking that that’s enough, Rin takes back his place on the chair again and puts on the headphones.

“What did you say?” it’s the first thing he asks.

“Nothing important.” the other replies “You look good, animal print does suit you”

“Thanks” he’s feeling confident all of the sudden.

“So, as I was saying. I would tell you that you look good on those, and the moment we lay on your bed I would hold you close to me”

Rin lets go a deep breath through his nose.

“You surely would refuse at first, or try to fight it a bit pretending you don’t like it” Sousuke laughs a little after saying that “But then I would kiss you on your forehead”

The last sentence is said on a soft whisper that provokes Rin’s eyes to close. The swimmer once again puts his legs up and hugs them, hiding his lips behind his knees.

“And what else?” the smaller man asks so the other can continue talking.

“You would freeze and I would take the opportunity to kiss you on the lips”

His body trembles at the memory of Sousuke’s lips over his. He remembers that they were soft that night, soft and cold because of the weather. Rin also remembers how Sousuke’s hands were grabbing him by the head, messing with his red hair and how nice that felt. He would love to feel those big hands on his hair again.

“Then I would kiss you lower and lower to your neck and I would bite you lightly in there” he stops talking and for a moment Rin thinks the call disconnected “Would you like that?”

Another whisper that sends chills to Rin’s back.

“Yes, I would” Rin answers with the most normal voice he can manage to pull off.

“I would love to bite you” Sousuke corroborates “Maybe leave a few marks on your newly tanned skin. Everybody would be able to look at them, though, in your swimming practice”

“I wouldn’t care” he confesses because it’s true. He wouldn’t care if other people see the marks because he would love to have them to be able to linger to Sousuke’s physical memory the longer he could.

His last confession seems to have caused something inside of Sousuke because he stops talking for a moment, clearing his throat.

“I see, then I wouldn’t hold back” he begins to say with his voice now a little raspy and deeper “But I would also start to caress you over your clothes, first all of your back with your shoulders and arms”

“I would also caress you” Rin says finally opening his eyes and looking to Sousuke’s image on the screen, to his surprise the other man is looking rather bothered. In a positive way, of course, as if he is holding back “You chest and torso, I would touch those parts”

A sigh sounds on Rin’s ears. He mentally smiles, glad that he isn’t the only one getting flustered by this talk.

“I would go after your legs to touch them. I like them, your legs, because they are long” Rin suppresses his curiosity of looking at them because he’s sure he would look ridiculous doing so in this kind of atmosphere “When you wore your swimsuit back at Samezuka, I had to hold myself back every time. From touching you and from looking at you way too much”

“I have to say the same” this makes Sousuke’s eyes widen a little, surprised “What? Have you looked yourself in the mirror while wearing your swimsuit?”

The dark-haired passes a hand on his face, stroking his eyes a little. Rin once again smiles mentally because he just got Sousuke embarrassed.

“You know? I think I would also bite you” the redhead continues talking, passing his tongue by his sharp teeth “And of course I would leave marks”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you” Sousuke is smiling but his eyes are dark. Dark on desire, Rin assumes “Where would you bite me?”

“In the chest” he replies immediately. With time he discovered he has a thing for broad chests “I would bite hard enough to leave red marks”

“That would hurt like hell” Sousuke says but for some reason it doesn’t sound like complaining to Rin, not even a warning, because it’s said on a sigh.

“Of course it would hurt” Rin assures with a smirk.

“Well, you would have to remove my shirt first, wouldn’t you?” it’s Rin’s eyes turn to widen when he sees Sousuke pulling a little the hem of his shirt, showing little skin “Wouldn’t you?”

Sousuke is once again asking for permission to continue. Rin can feel his heart is about to explode of how fast it’s beating against his chest. His arms tighten around his legs and he gulps hard.

But ultimately, he nods slowly to the screen.

His throat goes dry when he sees Sousuke pulling off the shirt, throwing it to the side. Rin can’t help how his eyes travel through Sousuke’s chest and torso, it seems the dark-haired didn’t let himself go and continued his training because everything looks the same – if not better – as it did back on Samezuka.

“Where would you bite first?”

Rin’s thoughts are interrupted when Sousuke starts to talk, but he doesn’t turn his eyes away from the image, mainly because the little jerk is caressing himself in the chest with his hand, moving it slowly from down his torso up to his shoulder. All of this with a smug smirk on his lips. Fuck, Rin would love to bite off that fucking smile.

“Your shoulder first” Rin replies and his voice is raspy and he can’t do anything about it, good thing he doesn’t care anymore “Then your collarbone” Sousuke’s hand travels all the way to the mentioned part, passing his fingers slowly on it “… and the nipple”

The dark-haired pinches himself on his right nipple, making his back arch a little and a gasp escapes from his parted lips.

Shit, Rin should have downloaded one of those programs that record the computer’s desktop because this is getting way too good. He must remember to do so before next time.

“While you’re at that” Sousuke begins to speak “I should remove your pants, should I?”

Now Rin doesn’t even think it once, he just stands up to the floor and slowly gets his pants down, revealing his black and tight boxers. He hadn’t noticed just how hard he is getting until now. When the pants are on his ankles, he kicks them off to the side and sits again on the chair.

But this time he pushes the chair a little far from the desk and lifts his legs, putting his feet on the border of the desk and opening the legs. He smiles because at the moment that Sousuke’s mouth parts even more, he knows that he got the effect he wanted.

“I’d love to kiss your legs, Rin” the teal-eyed says. It seems the scenario is already forgotten in his mind “They are so perfect”

“Really?” Rin teases still smiling, slowly passing his fingertips on the inner part of his thighs, watching how Sousuke’s teal eyes are practically eating him “Would you leave marks here too?”

“Absolutely” the other man answers without hesitation. His voice is raspy and somewhat hasty.

“Where do you wanna leave marks?” he asks while caressing his legs from his knees and going down slowly, waiting for an answer.

“There” Sousuke interrupts suddenly when Rin’s hands reach that little part between his legs and junk “I want there”

“Why don’t you just suck me off?”

“Who said I wouldn’t?” Sousuke smiles with smug “But first I want to torture you and make you undone, just from touching you”

If only Sousuke knew he’s making Rin undone with just his voice, he wouldn’t ever shut up about it.

“You should get off your pants” the redhead suggests and passes his fingertips over the bulge on his underwear.

It’s a suggestion that Sousuke immediately takes, placing the laptop over the bed and kneeling to pull down the also striped pants of his pajamas. He’s wearing white briefs that already have a wet spot at the top of the tent inside of them.

When Rin is about to pull off the leopard shirt of his own pajamas, Sousuke stops him.

“No, keep it” he says “I like how you look”

“Pervert” Rin says with a scoff, but knows that his companion won’t take offend of it “I guess the only thing to strip off is my underwear, then?”

“You sure say the smartest things with those pretty lips of yours”

“I can do more than just say smart things with these pretty lips of mine” the red-eyed licks them as Sousuke gulps hard “And I bet your pretty lips are also good for that”

Rin doesn’t know if Sousuke is moving his hand to rub his dick over the underwear on purpose, but it sure looks fucking hot, so he does the same caressing himself over the black boxers that now have a wet spot too.

“You want me to suck you off while you suck me off?” the dark-haired asks on a sigh as he closes his eyes for a moment.

“Yes, just like that” he sinks on his shoulders a little. At what moment did his breath become so hasty? “With me on top of you with your dick inside my mouth” he closes his eyes, being able to imagine the scene clearly in his head.

They both on his bed with Sousuke lying with open legs, Rin himself over the other sucking him off while feeling the wetness of Sousuke’s mouth around his own cock. He would move his head up and down, sucking and licking the hard member and receiving the same treatment from Sousuke. But knowing the taller man, Sousuke would also lightly bite his glans while teasing his ass.

“You are imagining it, right?”

Rin opens his eyes and sees Sousuke watching him, his hand now stroking him under his underwear, and his eyes full of desire and something else that Rin would call adoration. Instead of answering the question, the redhead moans while introducing his hand under his boxers, finding his dick hot and wet.

“Fuck!...” he gasps, throwing his head back at the sensation.

“Shit, Rin, just take off your underwear and let me see your dick” Sousuke sounds so needy and Rin doesn’t exactly know why but that actually turns him on even more.

So he obeys, dropping his legs to the floor and quickly removing the boxers from him to sit down again, his feet taking their rightful place over the desk once again.

“You look so good, Rin” the dark-haired has pulled down his own briefs without asking for permission – not like he needs it, on Rin’s opinion – and is pumping himself slowly “Leopard print sure suits you”

Rin notices the patch of hair over Sousuke’s cock. Rin still depilates whole, but he guesses Sousuke doesn’t need to anymore since he’s done swimming competitively. Huh, it seems the redhead just discovered he also has a thing for this too.

 Following his boyfriend’s example, Rin starts to stroke up and down his dick while watching carefully Sousuke’s hot image on his laptop; knowing for sure that the other man is doing the same.

“Fuck, Rin” he is teasing the slit on his glans that looks wet and slightly red “You’re so hot, do you even know that?”

His voice is raspy, deep and full of desire. The temptation that Rin recognized on it from before is even stronger than ever, as if it is Sousuke’s tongue licking and biting his earlobe. The redhead feels so hot and like he’s about to explode.

Of course it’s not the first time he jerks off at the thought of Sousuke’s body over his, but doing it on live with the source of his inner desires watching him and talking smoothly to him in his ears sure makes it a whole other deal than doing it alone. In fact, he is not sure if he will ever be able to masturbate on his own and be satisfied by that anymore.

“With your long legs… and perfect thighs” Sousuke is trying to talk normally but his voice sounds more like a moan than words “Shit, I want to lick them, Rin”

“At this moment…” Rin begins to talk, with his voice also a moaning mess “I think I would prefer to have…” with his hand he pulls his left leg up to the chest – thanks the heavens for his swimming elasticity – “Your dick up to my ass”

Sousuke loudly moans at the sentence and Rin notices how his hand moves a little faster.

“You want that, Rin? Would you let me?”

“Fuck yes I want that” his red eyes moves for a moment to the drawer on his desk. He had put his bottle of lube in there beforehand, just in case something like this happened. And **of course** he would never admit that to Sousuke. **Ever**.

“I would fuck you so good, Rin” Sousuke has now his legs open, still pumping his cock but using his other hand to tease his balls “So good you would plea for more after I’m done with you”

Rin decides it’s about time that he takes out the lube, so he does, pulling off the best self-confident smirk he can and shows it to Sousuke.

“How about we pretend?” he asks, opening the little bottle and pouring some on his right hand fingers.

Sousuke doesn’t reply to the question but the redhead doesn’t need to be a mind-reader to guess that his boyfriend is so **IN** to the idea of him fucking himself in front of the camera so he can watch him.

Throwing away the bottle – after securely closing it of course – on the floor, Rin once again pulls his left leg to his chest and moves the now lubed hand to his hole, teasing it just like he knows Sousuke would do to him.

“Do you do this often?” the dark-haired asks suddenly and the question makes Rin’s body to jerk a little.

“Why do you care?” Rin is feeling embarrassed out of nowhere, a little ridiculous taking into consideration he is about to put his fingers in his ass.

“Because I had thought it would be difficult for you to get used to my dick”

Fuck Sousuke and fuck his pretty mouth and fuck his apparently innate ability at dirty talking.

He doesn’t know what to reply to that, so he just shoves the first finger inside of him hoping that it would be enough to shut Sousuke up. He goes in slowly and finishes with a soft gasp coming from his mouth. This works like a charm, because the dark-haired is dead silent, he even stopped masturbating fully to just caress his dick, surely because he wants to last and also pay his full attention to what Rin is doing.

The finger inside of him starts to move slowly. It doesn’t bother him anymore as the first times – because, he indeed does this often, kind of –. Red eyes focus on the teal ones that are fixated on where his hand is.

“Like what you see?” Rin asks, he won’t let Sousuke be the only one talking.

“Yes” the other answers with a gulp and a lick of his lips “How does it feel?”

“Hot and wet” he rests his head on the back of the chair, exposing his neck to Sousuke “It’s just one finger, though”

He lets go of his leg, placing it on the desk. Without wasting time, Rin introduces a second finger inside, making him hiss a little.

“And now it’s tight” Rin concludes, still not looking at the screen. He moves his fingers a little faster and scissoring to stretch his ass more.

“Just two and it’s already tight?”

“It’s an asshole, Sousuke, it isn’t suppose to take things in”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little, but it’s normal”

“Then I’ll have to suck you again while doing that, right?” the suggestion brings a shudder to Rin’s skin.

“Yeah, I would appreciate that” he answers to it.

When he feels ready enough, he inserts the third and last finger into the hole.

“Oh, fuck!” he swears with a grunt but it isn’t painful.

“Are you hurt?” Sousuke voice sounds kind of worried.

“No, Sousuke” his breath is hasty and he finally looks to the screen, smiling with half-closed eyes “I’m ready”

“Oh, shit, finally” he actually looks relieved, somewhat funny in Rin’s opinion “Fuck yourself for me, Rin, do it”

Without waiting another second, Rin begins to move his fingers deep inside of him, letting the moans inside his throat go freely. He tries so hard to maintain his eyes open to see Sousuke on the screen but he simply can’t, closing his eyelids hard because of the pleasure he’s feeling down his back.

“Do you like it, Rin?”

Sousuke’s deep and tempting voice resounds at the back of his mind.

“Do you like what you’re doing, Rin?”

He tries to answer the questions but his voice won’t cooperate, so he just nods because he’s sure that those teal eyes are fixed on every move he does.

“You look so hot and beautiful, Rin, I could—I could watch you forever”

Rin’s mind brings Sousuke’s image into the scene. The dark-haired over him with his big hands pushing down his legs to the bed to expose him completely and thrusting his hard dick into his tight ass. He’s screaming Sousuke’s name and begs for more, because he wants to feel Sousuke even deeper inside of him.

“I want you take my dick, Rin – fuck! – in your pretty hole right there”

The already known tension in his gut makes its appearance, announcing the nearing ending and Rin thanks the heavens because he feels like he’s about to die if it didn’t happen soon.

“Fuckfuckfuck!...” Rin thinks he should say something about him coming, but, once again, his voice doesn’t seem to function correctly.

“What, Rin? You wanna come?”

Thankfully, Sousuke sees past his cracky voice and guesses correctly.

 “Yes, Rin, come for me. I want to see you coming from fucking your pretty hole”

Sousuke’s request sounds so needy and so deep inside of Rin’s ears that it’s everything he needs to bring the redhead over the edge, spilling white hot strokes over his black t-shirt while arching his back and screaming his boyfriend’s name.

“Shit, Rin, you’re so beautiful—“

And with that, Sousuke comes and everything Rin can hear is a heavy grunt next to his ears and later on a hasty breathing. The redhead pulls off his finger from inside of him and opens his tired eyes.

There’s Sousuke on the screen, with his cum over his chest and Rin feels a sudden need to lick it off. But of course that’s impossible.

With a deep sigh, Rin drops his legs and the sudden feel of blood traveling through them after having them up for a while strikes him as pleasurable. He massages his legs, guessing that maybe he’ll be aching tomorrow morning.

“That was amazing”

His attention centers on the laptop and to Sousuke, who is still watching him but now a smile adorned his face. Rin scoffs.

“Yeah, it was” seeing that his black t-shirt is ruined for the night, he finally gets completely naked.

“Woah, there, let me rest a bit before the next round” Sousuke jokes.

“Yeah, as if” he grabs his forgotten underwear and shows it to the camera, putting them on “You better clean yourself before it dries”

Sousuke obeys, taking out some tissues out of nowhere, and cleans his chest.

“It’s kind of late” the dark-haired says “We should go to sleep”

“We should”

For a moment none of them say anything, but this time Rin refuses to see to Sousuke’s image. He’s feeling somewhat embarrassed for what just happened, he is just glad that he’s living alone now.

“I think we could check this call as successful” Sousuke says with a light laugh and Rin soon joins him in.

“Talk to you tomorrow, Sousuke, sleep well” he waits a little but decides to keep talking “I love you”

Rin honestly wants to hear his boyfriend tell him that, it’s not like he doesn’t tell him that every time they chat via message, but wanting to hear Sousuke’s voice saying it has been cause of sleepless nights.

“Yes, you too sleep well. See you”

The dark-haired closes the window before Rin can say anything else.

A hot sensation invades his whole body beginning from his gut. He knows this feeling.

Angry.

He is angry at fucking Sousuke not replying his loving words. That fucking jerk. Rin should know better than expect something from that not-romantic asshole. The redhead closes the laptop, puts his pants on and throws himself to the bed decided to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin’s anger lasts for at least a week. He’s glad that he and Sousuke have been busy the whole week so they didn’t talk much through it. He doesn’t feel mad anymore, though, now he even feels kind of ridiculous for getting all hot over something so little.

He’s at his living room on a Friday evening when his laptop makes a _pop!_ sound, so he grabs it from the coffee table and place it over his lap, opening the new message.

_Sousuke says:_

_< <heyo, mate, its been a while>>_

Fucking English internet grammar.

_Rin says:_

_You’re disgusting._

_Sousuke says:_

_Yeah, yeah. Hey, do me a favor and call me to my cell phone, I lost it._

_Rin says:_

_You seriously would lose your dick if it weren’t attached to you._

_Sousuke says:_

_Leave the sweet talking for later and just call me._

_Rin says:_

_Ok, calling you._

The redhead grabs his cell phone and after looking for Sousuke’s name, he taps it and puts the device next to his ear, hearing the dial tune.

What surprises him it’s that he hears music from outside his apartment. And not only that, but Japanese music. He looks to the front door of his place and then at his phone. He hangs up and the music outside also stops.

“No fucking way”

He stands up and walks to the door, taking a deep breath he opens it with a quick move.

And there he is, with his full height, tanned skin, dark hair, teal eyes and the never ending smug smile on his face.

“Sousuke” Rin says without thinking and without believing that this is actually happening.

“Hello, Rin”

Again without thinking, Rin throws himself to Sousuke’s arms, who receive him on a tight hug.

“You should have told me you were coming!”

“Shhh, Rin, don’t cry”

“I’m not crying!” but Rin knows that Sousuke can feel how his neck is getting wet by the second.

“Rin” Sousuke calls him with that deep, serious and tempting voice of his, making his whole body to freeze and stay still.

“Yes?”

“I love you, Rin”

A simple phrase that makes the redhead’s body to melt.

“I love you too, Sousuke”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first SouRin work!! 
> 
> I sure hope I got the characterization well! Sousuke can be a little hard to obtain lmao.
> 
> I decided to write something like this because I've noticed the huge majority of SouRin works have this kind of disfunctional relationship and I think that's kind of ridiculous when Sousuke and Rin love each other so much???? lmao
> 
> Anyways! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> You can find me as AleishaDreams on Tumblr and Facebook!


End file.
